


The new Countess... just a kid

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: Primal (Video Game)
Genre: Aetha, Cute Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Jen and Scree say farewell to the new Countess. Just a dark cutesy fic.





	The new Countess... just a kid

All in all, Elizabeth was actually a nice kid. Cute, almost. And a child, regardless any aging difference Aetha might reflect in its inhabitants. And she was a child who just lost her parents. Regardless how monstrous they were.

Scree seemed somewhat surprised to hear Jen make the suggestion to go talk to the new countess of Aetha.

"Our work here is done, Jen. I am wary of proceding to where we are headed just as much as you, however..."

"I thought you of all people would be ok with this," Jen pointed out. They had moved out of the ballroom where the corpses were and Jen transformed back to herself. The Wraith form had a strength and will of its own. A sudden musing had crossed her mind; how venturing further into chaos would affect and change her. But that was food for another time and another thought. "It's not like the universe will be in any more danger if we just take five more minutes."

"Jennifer."

"Rocky, I think we could just say goodbye. Or, or maybe you. I'm not too sure she'd be too happy to see me."

Elizabeth _did_  react eagerly to the idea of the Counts' demises, but...

(Yeah. Cute kid.)

"I understand your point, but the urgency of our task..."

"She's a kid, Scree. Just that. This might be Aetha and they're alligned with Chaos and need to keep balance and all that, but things way too bad tipped off, right? These small things won't hurt. Small gesture. It can only make things better. You know, human emotion and affection, just... learning these things. Teaching this stuff with an example. Maybe she'll even, like, not keep killing her pets in the future, but I'm happy with whatever I can get."

Scree ended up nodding his rocky head.

"Maybe I should go first, just in case."

"You go right up ahead," Jen eagerly encouraged him with a little pat on his back.

"Elizabeth is a nice girl. I'm quite proud to hear you give this suggestion, Jen."

"Hey, we all learn. She's just like a kid from my world at the end of the day."

Hm, yeah, the words felt weird the moment they skipped out of her mouth.

They found her in her bedroom. Jen noted her startle when she realized Jen and Scree were standing in the doorway, but her ghoulish features soon regained their impassive coldness.

"Oh. It's you."

So much for Rocky to go in first. Well, he had stepped in first, but Jen stood too high above him. And she stood out like a sore thumb against the grim dark decour, her lively skin looking like an obscene splatter of bright color.

"Lady Elizabeth," Scree greeted, attracting the girl's eyes and proving that indeed, she hadn't seen him at first. "My lady. We are sorry to intrude." 

"Mr Scream. I thought you had already left."

"Our mission here... we just wanted to say a word before we left."

"You may."

"We're... sorry," Jen tried, feeling all kinds of awkward.  _Sorry I killed your mom and dad? Who were sadistic monsters plaguing an entire realm and tipping the whole cosmos scale?_ Yeah right.

"We knew how our venture could inevitably end, however, we..."

"Oh, it's alright," Elizabeth cut Scree's well intended words. "I've already ordered for their corpses to be removed from my ballroom and hanged on the square. I suppose you can have one of my mother's dresses as a souvenir? Perhaps the one you stole to dance with my father."

Jen choked on something.

Yes, just like a kid next door, complete with the image of still holding her dead pet by its tail. Just...

Wow.

"More importantly," she continued before Jen could exchange looks with Scree. "I am very interested in knowing how you are different again."

"Different?"

"You are ugly again. You were normal when you killed my parents."

What was it she was thinking, the food for some other thought? How chaos might affect her and whatnot, and if she was starting to lose it already?

She was clear. Her normal self was clear and these new chaos forms were  _definitely_ to be kept under control.

"I..." Jen stared at Scree, which in turn blinked his glowing yellow eyes, searching for the right approach too.

"You see, my lady, Jennifer can change form between an ugly, otherworldly peasant and Wraith's superior kind."

"Oh. Can I do that too?"

"I'm... I'm afraid not, my lady."

Bringing back the brat again...

"I want to! Why can only she do it? That's not fair! I want to transform too!"

Rocky Boy had an extraordinary amount of patience when it came to kids, clearly. When this was all over, Jen could recommend him to a lot of desperate mothers and their ghoulish offsprings back home.

"Jennifer is not from this realm, my lady. That's the only reason why she can do it. Maybe it wouldn't be that good for you to transform into something as ugly as that?"

"Ahem. I'm right here."

Scree eyed her sternly. Oh, so  _she_  was getting scolded? The whole idea to be here for Elizabeth was hers to begin with!

"So there's no way I can do that?"

"I'm afraid not."

She mused on that for a bit.

"Then when you return for our dance, Mr Scream, can you return too, Jennifer? I want to see you transform."

Taking the cue, Jen nodded.

"Of course, Elizabeth." And she meant it, for some reason. Whether or not it would be possible... that was a thought for another time as well.

"Very well. You are late for the rest of your journey, are you not? Go on, then."

Both of them bowed. Jen managed to do it just a tidy bit less embarrassingly than any other bow she might have attempted before.

"Thank you for wishing me goodbye."

"Farewell, my lady."

.

the end

.

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write something for Primal.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please point out mistakes and please review. Disclaimer at the end but obviously don't own Primal or characters


End file.
